Kreuzen Genhardt
is a character who appeared in Lupin the Third Part II. Character history Kreuzen Genhardt was a Nazi assistant security officer during World War II. He disposed of Hitler's embarrassing secret in a sunken ship at the bottom of the ocean 40 nautical miles off the island of Logos in the Mediterranean. He is wanted globally for his crimes. After World War II, he was embarrassed about what happened choosing to forget the past with Jigen and Fujiko noting that he might have lost his memory after the collapse of the Nazi Empire and the death of Hitler. He resides in East Berlin and runs a general store to have a peaceful life. One of the things that he does is to take out the trash. Genhardt was punched by Daisuke Jigen, both him and Goemon put him at the back seat of their Volkswagen Beetle towards the wall. He was put onto a hang-glider with Lupin controlling it while he was knocked out. Yet he managed to move his arms and hands blocking Lupin's view but managed to get over the wall. Lupin and his gang brought him to West Germany to be tortured by a tickling machine. Since Genhardt refused to talk, Goemon using his Zantetsuken sliced his clothes then put his sword directly in front of him. He claims that he does not know Adolf Hitler. They took him to Moulin Rouge thinking that he is loaded with money however he was uncomfortable when Fujiko flirts with him. So much so that he shouted that his disliked corrupt capitalism and believes in Communism. Back at the hideout, he was tied up on a chair and while he was there Lupin decided to film a movie. He was untied and was fast asleep wearing his uniform. He thinks it is a dream where he heard fire and seeing a portrait of Adolf Hitler. An officer tells him to evacuate as the Russians were coming and to take him to the air raid shelter, he took him to the next room and sees the other security officers who tell him to say goodbye and waiting for him. Genhardt wonders why he went back in time as he is surprised to see them. He opens the door in a panic and sees Adolf Hitler himself with Eva Braun who does his salute. Hitler asks him what happened to his legacy as it was his last wish and tells him the location, Hitler then laughed and said that's a wrap knowing now that it was Lupin in disguise and he was filming for a movie as the set came down. After looking around wondered what happened, he just disappeared without an explanation. Notes *In the English dub, Lupin mentions that he is a widower with a heart condition. This is an invention of the dub since this is not referenced in the Japanese original or the Italian dub. The English dub also claims that he is bodyguard assigned to Hitler's personal detail. *He only has one tooth left in his mouth. Category:Characters Category:Male characters